


Ride: Breaking Them In

by casey270



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey270/pseuds/casey270
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy loves breaking in his new car</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride: Breaking Them In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flimsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flimsy/gifts).



He’s proud of his new ride; maybe too proud, but it’s all shiny and shit. Hell, it even has that honest-to-fuck new car smell. Not the spray on stuff the used car lots use, but the goddamned factory installed new car smell.

It’s the first time in his life that he’s been able to afford brand-fucking-new. No leftover marks from previous owners, no seats that someone else got to break in so they never fit his ass right. He wants to take his time with her; treat her right, bring her along slowly, and get to know his new baby.

Shit, he still has to find the right name for her. She’s small and sassy, and he thinks Missy fits her best, but he wants to know what she’s like underneath before he decides for sure. She’s still giving up little surprises the salesman forgot to tell him about. Like the way she purrs when he hits 85 MPH. Seriously, Tommy thinks the car is actually smiling when he takes her out on the open road. He was never one of those gearheads who lived for their cars, but since he got his new baby, he drives out of his way just to be able to drive her longer. Hell, now he even loves cruising through the mountains and desert, the windows down low and the music up high.

And maybe he does talk about her a lot, but he’s got this kinda zen thing he gets into when they’re on the road together. After the first week of hearing about her over and over, Adam starts rolling his eyes every time Tommy tries to explain it, and that shit’s just not cool. Nobody’s gonna disrespect his baby and what she does for him.

So he invites Adam to go for a ride one night after rehearsal. Nothing planned, just a drive under the stars, to wherever they end up. He even makes sure to check all the shit that should be checked before they leave. Even if Adam thinks it’s unnecessary to check the tread on all the tires on a brand new car, Tommy’s not about to take any chances. His baby’s gonna run full out for him tonight, and he wants to make sure she’s doing it in comfort. 

Tommy grins when he watches Adam folding himself into the passenger seat. There’s enough room for him to be comfortable, but just enough. The edges of the seat curl right up around Adam, like his new baby is holding his baby in a lover’s embrace.

When they get out into the open, where the traffic and the cops are just a memory, Tommy turns her loose. He lets her wind all the way open, and he listens to her sing for him. When she hits her sweet spot, he lets his eyes slide over for a quick look at Adam, and Tommy sees a look he recognizes. 

Tommy’s not into denial, and he can see the need for speed in the way Adam’s sitting there. “Admit it, Lambert. She turns you on, too. Wanna walk her through her paces?” 

Adam’s _Fuck, yeah, I do_ is all the answer Tommy needs to have him scouting for a good place to pull over. He’s not gonna miss the chance for his best guy and his best girl to get to know each other really, really well. Besides, there are still some things he wants to check out in his new toy, and he thinks they need to be checked from the passenger seat. There’s a little place he knows, just up ahead, that’s perfect for what he wants.

When he sees the outcropping of rocks coming up on the right, he starts slowing down. He loves the sound of her engine coming down off the highway high. It’s almost like the moan at the end of an excellent orgasm. Maybe Adam hears it that way, too, because he’s got that same glassy eyed look Tommy had the first time he noticed it.

He pulls in right behind the boulders, snug in the little plateau that hides behind them. The vista in front opens up to a dramatic setting of wide open desert, alive with stars and nightlife. This is where she brought him the first time he took his new car out for nothing more than just a fucking ride, and it’s one place he’s never gonna forget. It was her first gift to him, but if tonight goes the way he has planned, he’s about to get another.

Before Adam has a chance to move, Tommy pushes the shift handle up into park, turns the key, and sets the brake - he can never be too careful with her, after all. It takes all of half a second before Tommy’s climbing over the console and right into Adam’s lap. Adam doesn’t even have a chance to press the release button on his seatbelt before Tommy’s straddling his thighs, and that’s just what Tommy was aiming for. 

Tommy’s mouth comes down on Adam’s as one of his hands reaches for the lever on the side of the seat. Suddenly, Adam’s mostly reclined, the sides of the seat curving up to hold his big, strong shoulders in place, while the seatbelt keeps him pinned right where he is. His legs are free to move, but a quick glance assures Tommy that those long, long limbs don’t have much maneuvering room.

Tommy’s sitting on his knees, straddling Adam’s hips and life’s so, so good that Tommy can’t help licking his lips. He loves the way Adam looks, trapped in place, at Tommy’s mercy. Tommy takes hold of each of Adam’s wrists, bringing them up over the top edge of the seat. “Don’t move.” Tommy’s finger waves in front of Adam in admonition. “We’re gonna check out the plush, accommodating seating arrangements the salesman promised me she has, ‘mkay?”

The click Tommy hears when Adam swallows goes right to his dick, because he loves this power thing he has over Adam. He doesn’t let his toppy side out to play very often, but from the look of perfect want on Adam’s face, this is a good time for it.

Leaning down for another kiss, Tommy lets his hands wander just under the hem of Adam’s shirt, fingertips teasing along the line of skin just above the waistband of his jeans. His breath catches as he watches the hint of muscle ripple that follows his finger, and he’s damn sure gonna try that again once he gets Adam’s shirt off.

Thinking about Adam trapped under him, shirtless and rippling, kicks Tommy’s brain back into working order. he’s got a plan and a mission, and he’s sure as shit gonna see it through to the end.

Working Adam’s shirt up and off is no easy feat, especially when Tommy keeps reminding Adam not to move his hands. This is his car, and he’s calling the shots. Besides, it’s like this car was made exactly for this, the way she seems to be cradling Adam while holding him still, just waiting for whatever Tommy decides to do to him, and isn’t that a pretty thought?

Once the shirt removal is complete, Tommy can’t resist a little taste. Seeing Adam’s naked chest with with belt holding him down does things to Tommy. Fucking good things, he thinks, feeling his dick pressing against his pants. He want’s to take his time with this, but, shit, how can he go slow when Adam’s laid out like that? He leans down, letting his tongue dance a slow dance with Adam’s nipple though, enjoying the way the edge of the seatbelt bites into Adam’s tender skin when he tries to arch into it. 

“She’s not gonna let you go, you know. Might as well relax and enjoy.” Tommy really fucking loves this feeling of power, and the shiver he sees running through Adam is every bit as good as the rippling muscle from earlier.

And now that he’s thought of it again, Tommy can’t let go of the idea of seeing all of Adam while he makes those ripples happen. Tommy raises up enough to pop the button on Adam’s jeans, but he has to twist and contort in order to strip them down and off. By the time he’s got Adam completely uncovered and open to inspection, he’s sitting in the footwell, looking straight at Adam’s dick. 

Tommy thinks it wouldn’t take but a little bit of leaning forward to have that pretty thing in his mouth. At least he thought he was only thinking it, right up until he tastes Adam’s precum on his tongue and feels the velvety soft skin of Adam’s cock in his mouth.

He really fucking loves Adam’s cock. He loves how it looks. He loves how it tastes. But most of all, he loves how it feels, whether it’s in his mouth, or his ass, or just snuggled up against him when they sleep. There’s some damn mojo thing going on with Adam’s dick, or some shit like that, Tommy thinks. But whatever it is, Tommy’s never been able to get enough.

Tommy lets his mouth move further down on it, and he can feel Adam straining against the lap belt. Tommy lets go long enough to say, “You’re gonna have bruises if you keep doing that,” but the idea of Adam wearing his marks and the marks of his car is strangely exciting to Tommy.

Tommy takes the opportunity to pop open the glove box and find the lube and condoms inside. He’s never been a boy scout, but he does believe in always being prepared. With supplies in hand, he takes his place again: on his knees, straddling Adam - it feels almost like home.

He watches Adam squirm as he slicks his fingers before reaching back and pressing the tip of one against his hole. He arches his back, throwing his head back and closing his eyes, letting his lips part just enough for his tongue to peek out as he pushes his finger in. He fucking loves putting on a show for Adam. It’s not a wasted effort, either. The sounds of Adam’s harsh breaths and the wicked moans coming out of his mouth encourage Tommy to even greater heights. Before he knows it, the words, “Gonna ride you so hard, your brains are gonna come out of your dick with your spunk,” are coming out of his mouth, right along with, “Wanna feel you in me so far I can taste you.”

Adam’s so far gone, further than Tommy’s ever seen him. His eyes - those fuckingly amazing, color changing eyes he has - are nothing but blown pupils now, and Tommy loves the look of it. Adam’s voice is wrecked with need when he says, “Your mouth, Tommy. Your fucking, filthy mouth.” And that just makes Tommy want it more.

He reaches back and rolls the condom down the length of Adam’s length, and he’s always surprised at just how big and heavy Adam gets when he wants it this bad. And while he’s there, he reaches back a little further and gives Adam’s balls a little squeeze, because, yeah, who doesn’t like that? 

Adam can’t hold back the thrust of his hips, even if he knows it’s gonna mean he feels the sting of the seatbelt holding him back. Tommy takes advantage of the plethora of sensations Adam must be going through at that instant to lower himself all the way down, and, atheist or not, Tommy knows this is what heaven would feel like if it could.

Tommy sets a pace that’s slow and teasing, running his hands up Adam’s sides and arms as he pulls up and almost off Adam’s dick, bringing both back down on the return journey. He keeps the pace right there as long as he possibly can, watching Adam’s head thrashing back and forth in agonizing ecstasy.

When he feels the burn building in the muscles of his thighs, and the first twinges of cramps in his calves, he knows it’s time to bring this party home. He sits up as straight as he can in his little car, forcing Adam’s dick even deeper, and that feels so damn good, he almost blows right then. Instead, he gets a handle on it, and he gets a hand on himself. He strips his own dick in time to the rhythm of riding Adam, and they work closer to the edge together.

Tommy feels his balls drawing up tight against him, and he knows he’s close - very, very close, fuck you very much. He doesn’t want to leave Adam hanging, though. He’s never been that kind of guy. Desperate times call for desperate measure, and all that shit, so he reaches back behind him until he feels his finger sliding along the line of Adam’s perineum and right back to his hole. 

He pushes against lightly at first, just to let Adam know he’s there. He knows from experience that a surprised Adam tends to buck, and, seatbelt or no, he would end up with a pretty damn good sized lump on his head. He’s not counting on a concussion being the climax of the night.

When he’s sure Adam’s aware of what he’s doing, he pushes the finger in and out a few times, before adding a second and then a third. He’s looking for that bundle of nerves, but he’s never had to try and find it from this angle. He can feel the muscles in his back tightening up just as his fingers hit it and sees Adam’s eyes widen. He feels Adam’s body tensing under him, and he jacks himself faster to keep up. 

They both go off within seconds of each other, Tommy’s warm spunk coating his hand, Adam’s chest, and the seatbelt. Tommy can’t hold his position any longer and collapses bonelessly on top of Adam, knowing that Adam won’t mind, because Adam never minds holding him afterward. Sometimes Tommy thinks Adam gets off on holding him as much as he does on the sex. It must have something to do with how much Adam likes taking care of him, Tommy thinks. It’s like his superpower or some damn thing. Super Dick, and Super Hugs. Tommy giggles into Adam’s chest, rubbing his cheek into the soft hair there. He always feels a little high or drunk after good sex, and this was the good shit.

They stay that way for maybe five minutes, maybe ten - Tommy lost his watch somewhere in the middle of losing his clothes. But then Tommy feels Adam pressing the release button on the seatbelt, and his whole body is one big _but, no!_ He never fucking wants this to end.

He’s not quite big enough or strong enough to keep Adam from wiggling out from under him, and when he feels the door next to them opening, he finally figures out that the games may be over for tonight. He’s not gonna make it any easier for Adam though. He could reach down and get Adam’s clothes for him, but he’s enjoying how Adam looks covered in nothing but the desert moonlight too much to do that.

He’s also enjoying how they broke his new car in. Now the new car smell is mixed with the smell that’s all Adam and sex, and it’s just the way Tommy wanted it to smell. He’s just gonna snuggle in this seat for a while, eyes closed and breathing it in. He even tells Adam he can drive home, as long as he doesn’t need his clothes to do it. And while he’s at it, he tells Adam he totally owes him a massage to work out all the cramped muscles he has.

When Adam smirks that sexy as all hell smirk and tells him, “We don’t have to wait til we get home for that, baby,” Tommy’s eyes fly open. Maybe the games aren’t over yet. There’s still a lot of space in this car - or on it - that need breaking in, after all.


End file.
